Idiocy
by EternalRose
Summary: Axel and Roxas broke up? This was something Demyx just couldn't let lie. AkuRoku & Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

**Idiocy**

**Chapter One**

_Idiocy was not a redeeming quality. But everyone was a little bit of an Idiot. _

_Yeah, right. That was too true. _

He marched along the dimly lit corridors, not that it needed to be lit - the white walls where almost blinding. He couldn't recall whose choice it was to have them so… bright, but it was giving him a headache just staring at them. They were so clean and pure; it hurt his eyes to stare.

Plus, he was in a foul mood. A really foul mood. Vexen had made a large boo-boo in his laboratory just as he happening to walk by. He remembered being in a fairly good mood, reading a book and -bam!- right in the face. He wasn't sure what kind of disgusting gooey material was soaking him at the moment, but he was sure as hell from the foul smell it was radiating that it wasn't anything remotely pleasant.

Then, to top it off, he was rudely mocked by Xigbar at how ridiculous he looked, which he responded by flipping him off. He would have hurt him, but he couldn't really be bothered dealing with all the hassle of harassing a superior member right now. He'd have to get him later when he least expected it.

_Imbecile. I'll show him who looks like they'd had a pole shoved up their-_

Right now he was steadily making his way to his room to clean of the remnants of… whatever it was covering him from head to toe. He hated to even think about what he looked like at that moment in time. And the worst thing was, whatever that was on him was prohibiting him from summoning up a portal to his room - that had better not be permanent for Vexen's sake - so he was pretty sure that there were more taunts to come. He just hoped he didn't come across Axel or - heaven forbid - Demyx.

That would be too much, especially considering he and Demyx were quite _close_. He would constantly bring it up and he'd never hear the end up it. If that did happen, however, the mastermind had more than one way of shutting the blonde up.

He grinned in spite of himself as the unforgivable images of Demyx squirming (mostly underneath him) filed through his head. Ah, the bliss.

"Nice hair, Zex," the snaky, unmistakable voice of Axel drawled as he walked passed him. He was stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded against his chest - and looking quite pissed at something.

Zexion snarled, freezing in his tracks. Of course the person he wanted to avoid at that moment just _had _to see him.

"Seriously, bud, I mean it," the fiery-haired male continued, smirking. "The singed blackness really brings out your eyes."

"Another word, Axel, and you won't be able to sit for a week."

Axel seemed amused. "Man, that's the second time I've been told that today!"

Zexion rose a perfectly arched brow sceptically. Then he noticed door next to Axel had the number VIII inscribed - Roxas' room. Everything seemed to click together in his mind. He grinned. "Did you touch him in places you shouldn't again?"

Green eyes suddenly narrowed at him. "I'm not like you."

His amusement only grew. "Then what? He give you the boot so you're stood there? Nowhere else to go?"

Axel scratched the back of his neck warily and sighed. "I'm trying to earn his forgiveness."

"By?"

"By annoying him to hell until he opens the damned door and lets me in!" His voice rose at the last part of the sentence, eyes flitting to the wooden barrier between him and his object of infatuation.

Zexion smiled approvingly. "And what was the crime?"

Axel winced inwardly and Zexion could see he was slightly annoyed with himself. Scratch that - he was extremely pissed. "I forgot his birthday was tomorrow."

"You suck," Zexion told him carelessly. Nothing wrong with the truth; it was a well-known fact that Axel was an ignoramus.

Axel arched a brow. "You knew?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't be a scientific genius if I forgot things so easily."

"Yeah, you really look like a genius, too. Got the whole electrocuted look going for you," he commented, laughing. "Nice touch."

Zexion gritted his teeth, then after regaining some composure, smiled pleasantly. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your short life. I'll soon take Roxas' mind off your death quite easily."

He turned around to continue his way across the hall towards his room, but not before drinking in, with pleasure, the look of pure horror stretched across Axel's face when he left. It was priceless.

He wasted little time before hopping in the shower and scrubbing all that disgusting gooey stuff out of his hair - which was just as Axel had described; black, singed and oddly stuck up. It felt hard, too. Zexion had almost screamed with horror when he saw himself in the mirror and it wasn't often the he had the urge to do that.

He was a tough man, well he acted like one anyways. Only Demyx knew his true nature, but that was because he was too stubborn to go away and leave him alone in the first place. Not that Zexion could deny that he didn't like that fact. Demyx was good company, both inside and outside the bedroom, albeit a little annoying when he wanted to be. That was almost always.

Good job he was cute.

He turned the shower off nosily and wrapped a towel around his waist, perhaps a little too loose, but oh well. Rubbing the steam off the long-stretching mirror, he examined his wet reflection. Steamy grey eyes, pale skin, a toned body and - to his relief - normal flat grey hair. Zexion stepped closer to the mirror for a closer inspection, after all, he didn't know whether there'd be any side-effects of the… whatever it was. No green skin. No lumps. No extra limbs. He was satisfied.

Now that he had removed all traces of… whatever it was. He tested his ability to open a portal. To his relief, it worked. Vexen would live to see another uneventful day.

_I bet he'd be pleased to know that. _

Ambling into his room, he shuddered slightly as it was a little cooler than the steamy bathroom. It was dark, too, except for the light from the bathroom leaking into his room. It took a few second for him to adjust.

Zexion walked further into the room, drying his hair on another towel. It usually didn't take long to dry even though it was quite long. He brushed it out of his eyes and slung the towel over his shoulders. He was about to remove the towel around his waist when he noticed something odd; it was stifled giggles. His eyes narrowed against the darkness. Then he noticed the figure sat on the bottom of his bed.

"Shit, Demyx!" Zexion cursed, hurling his hair towel at him.

The sandy-haired blonde laughed whole-heartedly, catching the cloth with ease. "I _was_ going to jump out at you, but then I wouldn't want you to loose your towel"- he pointed to said object -"which is already slipping."

Zexion was glad it was dark, otherwise Demyx would have seen the blush darkening his cheeks as he consciously held his robe in place. Damn Demyx and his ability to make him so… conscientious.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Demyx grinned, he could see the gleaming white pearls despite the dimness. "Axel said you changed your hair. Apparently not."

Ignoring the disappointed tone, Zexion brushed by him to switch on a light, annoyed. "You shouldn't trust everything that pyromaniac says. He's an idiot."

Demyx looked at his hands, mostly whilst Zexion pulled on his boxers. "I don't think he is."

"You don't think anyone is. You're so stupid sometimes, you know that. Someone tells you to stab yourself in the eye and you'd do it!"

Looking hurt, Demyx glared up at him. But it really wasn't his style at all; Zexion had to stifle his laughter because he looked like an oversized kitten that'd lost its playmate.

"I'm not stupid," he argued, "you're just too judgemental. Not everyone can be clever like you."

Zex sighed, sitting on the bed next to his companion. "I didn't mean that, okay? But I'm not taking back the part about Axel. I have proof that he is an idiot. He forgot Roxas' birthday was tomorrow."

The blonde didn't look surprised. "Just like you forgot our anniversary. I remember these things, you know."

_Forgot? No, I just hoped that we wouldn't have to celebrate it. I have an image to protect, you know. _However, what he said and what he thought were two very different things.

Zex slung an arm around Demyx's dainty shoulders - he really was like a woman. The blonde grunted at the contact, but otherwise accepted it. "I know and I apologised, right? Did I forget this year? No-"

"So calling Axel an idiot would be hypocritical, don't you think?" Although Zexion couldn't see Demyx's face he could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

Zexion grimaced; he had him there. True both he and Axel had forgotten important things, but birthdays and anniversaries were two different things. Anniversaries didn't have to be celebrated and Zexion didn't want it to. He hated mushy things whilst Demyx loved them. In fact, Demyx was the king of all things mushy and cute. He even seemed to get hearts in his actual eyes when he saw something he liked.

That was why it was he, Zexion, that wore the pants in their relationship.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zexion asked bitterly.

Demyx turned to stare at him, thoughtfully at first and then he grinned. "I have an idea."

Zexion shook his head and stood up. "We are not getting involved, Dem! No!"

The blonde pouted, fluttering his ridiculously long lashes at him. "Please!"

He said it again in the same, sugary sweet tone. And again. And again. Until Zexion could no longer bare looking at him without falling to his knees; Demyx looked really upset and sad… and so unbelievably cute with those big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Dem!" Zexion growled, closing his eyes.

"Zex, pretty please!" His voice sounded close now and he could feel his breath tickling his face. "For me?"

Opening his slate eyes, Demyx was stood right in front of him. He was a little shorter than him so he was staring up into his eyes, pleadingly. They were two large saucers of blue, delving into his soul.

Damn. He had him good.

"Okay," Zexion choked out. "I'll do it."

Demyx's face lit up and he threw his arms around the taller mans neck, with so much force they almost collapsed. Zexion wobbled a bit, but was soon content to snake his arms around Demyx's slim waist. Demyx kept saying 'thank you!' over and over, wriggling energetically in his arms and kissing his cheek.

Zexion rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "On one condition."

Demyx froze, leaning back into the hold only so much so that he was looking into his eyes again. He had a sceptical expression on his face (Zexion almost collapsed from a heart attack at his cuteness). "What?"

Suddenly mischievous, he smirked, tightening his hold. He looked pointedly at the empty bed back to Demyx's now furiously red face. He chuckled. "You owe me."

Demyx pushed Zexion at arms length. "No. No! NO!"

Zexion laughed even harder at his shyness, gripping hold of his wrists. "Come on, Dem."

Demyx looked away. "A-after we get them back together!"

He froze, arching a brow at the blonde. "What? You don't trust me?" He leant towards Demyx's ear and whispered. "Or are you scared?"

Squirming a little, Dem twisted his head away with obvious embarrassment. That was another reason why he was not the dominant one in their relationship.

"I'm not scared, it's just… I-"

Pleased with himself, Zexion laughed. "You what?"

"I just want to get them back together first," Demyx said, still not looking. "They're our friends."

Looking at his distraught boyfriends face Zex could tell that this could be fun. He loved tormenting him, as cruel as it was. But this was Demyx looked so cute when he was stuttering and squirming. It was probably that Zexion was really mentally corrupt, but as long as he never noticed it, he was fine with it. It was so easily done that it had become a daily thing for him to do.

Putting on the most hurt voice he could muster, he said, "And their happiness comes before mine, does it?"

Looking up, startled by his stung tone, Demyx shook his head. "Zex, I didn't mean… not like that… I…"

Zexion released him, shoving past him towards the direction of his bed. He suspected - or rather hoped - that from the back he probably had slumped shoulders and looked quite sad and depressed, but if Demyx could only see the smirk on his face.

Expectedly Demyx followed after him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and pressing his head into his back. "I'm sorry, Zex. I didn't mean it."

"You did."

"You come before anything and you know it!"

Grinning to himself, he sat on the bed, pulling Demyx onto his lap, wearing a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said softly.

Zexion nodded numbly, but inside his head he was cheering. "I know. It's just you never really seem to want to be with me. Tell me if you don't."

Demyx hugged him close, resting his head against his chest. "Of course I do, you idiot. How can you say that."

Okay, he had Demyx cornered. Now it was time to unleash the beast.

"Then prove it," he said, sounding suddenly heartened.

His boyfriend's eyes widened with surprise as he tilted his head to look at him. Zexion knew then he had him right where he wanted him and it was just a matter of seconds.

"What?"

"You heard me; prove it." He could barely stop the grin curving on his lips.

"P-prove that I want to be with you?" His voice had taken a surprisingly high pitch now.

Zexion nodded slowly; Demyx was quite slow.

"H-how?"

It took all his strength not to laugh at the terrified and confused expression on Demyx's face at that moment; he was too cute. Then, he rolled over so that he was on top of Demyx, legs wedged either side of him. By Demyx's horrified expression, it was clear her understood where it was heading now.

"Well?" he probed, grinning now.

Demyx spluttered beneath him. "Y-you can't just d-do that, Zex! You caught me totally off-guard."

"I know," he admitted, leaning closer. "Good, isn't it."

Demyx frowned up at him. "No. Let go now. You have to help me with Axel and Roxas first."

Zexion rolled his eyes - _for the love of -_

Demyx was trying to push him off, which was really funny to see, considering that he had a lot more muscle than Demyx, who was like a lollipop in comparison. He just smirked at him, then gripped his hands and pinned them above his head with unsurprising ease.

"You're going nowhere!"

Dem looked up with angry eyes. "You're getting nothing, you rapist!"

Zex didn't quite know what to make of that comment at first, then he laughed. "I haven't even touched you… yet."

His supposed lover wasn't pleased with his behaviour at all. But there was nothing that he could do really except squirm and Demyx knew it all too well. So he just stopped altogether, sighing.

"Oh, come on, Zex. I ask for one little thing-"

His eyes widened. "Little?" he repeated incredulously. "You want me to help that arrogant ass and you call that _little_?"

It was the blondes turn to roll his eyes. "It's not hard. Axel is a nice guy - you just don't like him because everyone else does. And you don't even know what I want you to do. I haven't even told you my plan yet."

"I bet it involves me doing most of the work, though, right?"

"Obviously, otherwise why am I in this position?" Demyx intended to snap, but it was just like a cat trying to be a lion. Cute.

"Maybe because you want to be" - Demyx sent him an 'are you crazy' look -"or not. Fine, how about half now and half later."

"This isn't a compromise," Demyx argued, snatching back his hands now that Zexion was mildly distracted.

Zexion smirked. "It is now."

Seeing no other alternative, the blonde rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Zexion laughed in response, but he knew this was all just an act. Demyx was just too shy and too cute for his own good, especially around men like him. He leaned closer to his face, still grinning at him. Then - to his annoyance - Demyx held his hand on his chest.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said numerously.

"What now, Demyx?" Zexion said with frustration, hardly concealing the sigh the followed.

"You're playing with me again, aren't you?" the blonde accused, but he was grinning.

Zexion looked down, surprised. And then he laughed again leaning to close the distance between their lips.

"You're so cunning," Demyx said.

_I know, I know. It's my nature._

Just as he was about to kiss him, Demyx but a hand over his mouth, earning a glare. Demyx seemed pleased at this as he smirked - Zex noted that it was a good look on him, but that was beside the point.

"But unfortunately if you want me to remain oblivious to your taunts then" - his voice lowered- "you know what you have to do." With that Demyx unlatched his body from his and rolled him over so that he was now on top, towering over him, still smirking.

"So what's it going to be?"

Normally, he would have been pleased that Demyx was straddling him, but now he was just annoyed beyond belief. That was twice he had stopped him from getting what he wanted.

Zexion groaned, falling back onto his back onto the bed, mentally exhausted. Demyx had managed somehow to see through his otherwise flawless plan and now he was left feeling extremely irritated and cold. The object of his irritation however, was not Demyx. Even though by all rights, he was the one that had rejected him.

But it wasn't. The person he was picturing torturing to death in his mind had a rather large fiery red mane of hair. And there was only one member of the organisation with red hair and an annoying knack for messing up other peoples sex lives without actually having to be there!

Damn that stupid Axel. He was going to pay… after he got him and Roxas back together, that is.

_Stupid. Idiot. _

* * *

Hey guys :)

This is my first attempt at Demyx/Zexion. There's no AkuRoku yet but in the next chapter I can promise you they'll both be there!  
I just hate giving too much away in first chappies! Hopefully you like it. All reviews welcome! Please don't be too brutal though!! ^_^

Rose :D

x


	2. The Plan

**The Plan**

Allowing himself to be pulled into Demyx's plan was a huge mistake. Huge. But he knew that if he ever wanted to do any of _that _- which was something he really, really liked - then he would just have to continue letting Dem do whatever he wanted. If it made the stupid, starry-eyed blonde happy then he suppose it would all be worth it in the end.

_It sure as hell better be. _

The World That Never Was never really had much of a garden - the outside was quite dreary and bland compared to the inside, which didn't look very appealing either. However, when there were people like Demyx and the strange (looking), loud Marluxia - who had pink hair, of all things! - the place was soon to brighten up. Not in the sense that there was a constant cheery atmosphere, but the actual surroundings.

He looked around absentmindedly. There were green vines growing inwards from the stone wholes they called windows; Zexion just thought that they were holes, because there was no glass. And then there was random pots of flowers, which did look attractive in their own right, but still, it made the whole place seem a little… gay? Well, that is considering that most of the inhabitants, excluding Namine and Larzene (who might as well have been born male), were male. Naturally, when there were guests around they would tend to get the wrong impression, or rather mostly the wrong impression.

Zexion did like girls - he told himself that anyway. But people of the opposite sex were in short hand as of and Demyx was the closest breathing thing to being a woman he had ever met. That was discounting Namine - she was far too young for him. Still, that didn't stop the twenty-however-old-he-was Axel from molesting the sixteen-year-old Roxas from time to time. Mind you, Roxas never really complained once.

_Dirty adolescent._

Everything added up to why he was actually doing this; Axel wanted Roxas back, Roxas hated Axel. The end. Goodbye. But no, his boyfriend had to get him involved in a situation that, with all things considered, didn't involve him in the slightest. He would have preferred it that way, even if it meant getting his ears chewed off my Demyx. Then he figured that there could be a fun element in all this; he was given a chance dive beneath the surface of Axel and Roxas' relationship.

_That should be fun. It better had be. If Axel even tries to touch my-_

"Zexion!" A loud, whining voice said from his left. "Are you even listening to me? Do you want to do this, or not?"

Zexion groaned inwardly. "You know I don't."

Demyx pouted at him, then looked away sadly. "You don't have to. I'm not going to make you."

His eyes widened with surprise -_ sneaky, little… messing up my head. _

He sighed, turning to send him a pointed look. "You know the only reason I'm doing it."

The blonde froze, two angry eyes blazing at him, but Zexion barely noticed. The only thing that caught his eyes, to his absolute amusement, were the two pink patches on his cheeks. "Well then pay attention. You haven't been listening to a word I said! What if it goes wrong? What if we mess it up? I'll be blamed for everything!"

The look of panic smeared across Demyx's face was enough to ease, even though slightly, his irritation. He suddenly smiled, reaching a gloved hand over to rest on Demyx's shoulder. It was a sign of reassurance that seemed to calm him down a little.

"I have been listening. I know what to do. It will be fine, so calm down."

"I hope so," Demyx said, sounding a lot more cheerful and optimistic. "You want me to go through it one more time to be sure?"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

* * *

Axel was stood, pacing around the make-shift garden, tapping his long tapered fingers against his chin in thought. He was inside the garden room, complements of Marluxia's wonderful talent for creating far too many flowers, in his opinion anyway.

He couldn't get Roxas' angry expression out of his head. It was the last thing he saw before a heavy metal key blade hit him square in the face. It was a good job Roxas was kind enough not to throw it so hard, otherwise he could have been dealing with some serious facial damage up there. He'd hate to spoil his charmingly good looks - come on, have you seen him?

He thought so.

Returning to more urgent matters than his attractiveness, he was mentally cursing himself for forgetting Roxas' birthday… again. He'd written it down on his calendar - which was his mind, because this is Axel here. He supposedly memorizes everything, right?

Wrong. He was a total idiot and he was extremely pissed at himself for it! How could he so easily forget something that important? He just wanted to tear out his ridiculously smooth, soft hair because he was that annoyed. Moreover, he couldn't come up one singular plan to get Roxas back. His mind was just a black void of increasing depression and hopelessness, certain that there was no way he could get him back now. It had been two days already and he still refused to let him in. And Axel was a persistent guy; he scaled the building walls to sneak into his room, singing to him - and was that enough for Roxas? No! Instead all he received was kick in the pride and a face full of wall.

_Damn, stupid, stubborn boy! Why did he have to be so difficult! He was already sorry!_

What could he do to earn forgiveness? Was there something so obvious that had easily slipped his mind? Was he completely doomed never to see that cute little annoyed look Roxas sent him every time he called him 'Roxy'?

_That's just too much to bear!_

By now his patience was thinning. He was seriously considering marching up to the blondes room, kicking down his door, pinning him to a wall and just shoving-

"Axel?"

-maybe he'd forgive him if he showed how much he cared. If that was the case then perhaps forcing himself upon him was not the best idea. That was how teenagers got; you had to gently persuade them and not just thrust things on them like he was planning.

He'd leave that as a last resort, but maybe Roxas wouldn't react badly. Even if he did he'd probably perk up when axel put his mouth on -

"Axel!"

Axel almost jerked out of his skin at the sudden, loud annoyed voice. However, surprise soon turned into happiness when there, the object of his affection stood frowning at him, with misty blue eyes narrowed to near slits.

He grinned manically.

"What were you doing?" Roxas asked, his voice lower than usual.

"Just thinking," he answered innocently. There was no harm in keeping his indecent thoughts to himself. "Have you come to accept my apology?"

Roxas' face screwed up slightly, then went back to normal again. He was sure he could see a smirk on his face. "Not yet."

Still angry? Damn that boy really was hard to please.

* * *

Eugh. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't stand it. He felt so uncomfortable and exposed under that unwavering adoring gaze Axel was sending him. It was almost like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey at any given moment.

He nose wrinkled with disgust - was this how Roxas felt all the time?

"Have you come to accept my apology?" Axel said, all-too-sweetly for his taste buds.

He couldn't help it when his face screwed up at the unpleasant sweetness of it. There mere thought of this actually being a real situation, where he was not pretending to be Roxas made his stomach churn. The poor kid had to put up with him? Of all people?

_He'd be so much better off with me. _

His eyes widened suddenly; he could actually have fun with this situation. Of course he would stick to the outline of Demyx's plan, but if he just side-tracked a little then it would all work out in the end. A little fun never hurt anyone.

Zexion couldn't help the grin that curved onto his lips. "Not yet."

Axel didn't seem fazed, in fact he looked rather hopeful and… happy? Whatever, the idiot just walked closer, grinning still.

"What do I have to do? Tell and I'll do it. You want a big cake with bunnies on it? I'll get you one!"

_A cake with bunnies on? _Roxas was a teenager, not a five-year-old. Axel was either really stupid, or Roxas really was that immature. He didn't doubt that it was all on Axel. _Oh, well. Whatever floats his boat._

_And now the fun beings. _

Smirking to himself, he said slowly, thoughtfully. "You really want me to forgive you that much?"

Axel nodded yes, his hedgehog hair bouncing. "Come one, Roxy. I only forgot once!"

"Then beg."

Two green eyes widened. "Roxy?"

"I won't forgive you until you do it." He turned his head away from him, mostly to hide the wide grin slinking onto his lips. "Either you do it or I'm leaving."

"You're not serious?" He formerly confident voice was now faltering a little.

He made an immature 'humph' sound at him. That was due to the fact that he couldn't bare saying anything else without bursting into laughter. This stuff was hilarious.

_That idiot._

To his surprise, however, the pyromaniac smirked at him. "If it wins my Roxy back, I'll do it."

Then, more surprising still, he gripped hold of his tiny hands - Roxas', remember - in his larger ones and bent down on his knees, looking up at him with two large, saddened eyes. Eugh, Axel was touching him.

Zexion bit his lip before he exploded. This was too much!

"My deer, sweet Roxas. I wholly apologise for forgetting your birthday and to make it up to you I shall be your slave for the rest of the week." His voice was loud, cocky and sincere. It was like he knew he would forgive him. However he didn't know that it was Zexion he was actually talking to.

His blue eyes, already wide, opened even more. He swore he even felt his cheeks blushing from the deep, unwavering gaze Axel was now giving him.

_Snap out of it, idiot._

Shaking his head mentally, he tilted his head to the side, then slid his hands from his grasp. "Bullshit," he said.

Axel didn't seem at all surprised. "No, I mean it. I'll do whatever you want."

Interesting. He could have a little more fun with that.

"Even if I make you serve me tea in a maids outfit?" he asked innocently, smiling. "Zexion will be there."

For a moment, Axel seemed a little disgusted, but that familiar cocky grin soon returned. "I never knew you were so kinky. You hide it well."

The urge to Nauseate is horrible feeling and that was just what Zexion was experiencing at that very moment. He suddenly regretted ever mentioning Axel in a maids outfit… serving tea.

Axel gripped his hands again. "Am I forgiven now? My knees are hurting."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Zexion tried to yank his hands back, but Axel was too stubborn and refused to let go. "Axel, let go!"

"No!"

"I said now, dammit!"

Axel only gripped them harder. "Not until you forgive me. I'm not letting you out of this room until you say 'I forgive you'. I'm not spending another night outside your door!"

"I'm warning you, Axel!"

"Still not letting go," he said in a sign-song voice, getting to his feet.

He had never felt so small in his life; Axel was almost giant to him whilst in Roxas' form. It made his efforts to escape more urgent.

"Just forgive me and I'll let you go!"

Although Zexion - somewhat admittedly -could not deny that the experience had been fun, it was time for it all to end now. The plan had fallen into place and it was just a matter of waiting.

Gritting his teeth, he said, "Fine."

The hugest grin he had ever seen split Axel's face as he - to Zexion's disgust and surprise - pulled him into an overly close embrace. As much as he would have liked to wriggle out of it, he was trying to be Roxas and had so far fooled Axel, so he couldn't really decline.

But then, did Roxas really like this much affection? He really never showed it.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" The fiery-haired male declared in his ear.

Grimacing, he slowly tried to pull away from the trap of his long limbs, but Axel was reluctant to release him. "Axel," he growled - did Roxas growl? He did now. "Let me go."

"Nu-huh!" He held him tighter. "I haven't hugged you in two days."

"You just said you'd stop touching me if I agreed to forgive you," Zexion reminded him coldly. Enough was enough. He didn't want Axel touching him.

Pulling back so that he was looking directly into Zexion's eyes, Axel grinned. "I remember agreeing to release your hands, not anything else."

Inwardly, Zex felt an atomic bomb explode in his head. He could almost see the fragments of his patience falling down into his boiling flames of anger.

"If you don't want me to hurt you then let. Me. Go."

* * *

Unnerved by the sudden cold tone, Axel released him. What the hell had gotten into Roxas. Normally he didn't mind his hugs… much. And he'd made him bed, too? Since when did Axel have to bed? All he usually did was crack a few jokes at how much he'd miss him if he left and everything would be fine.

Apparently not.

To put it plainly, Axel was really confused about his behaviour and it wasn't very often that it happened. Admittedly, Roxas was hard to read due to the fact that he tended to really keep himself to himself, but he had thought that he was beginning to figure him out, albeit a little slower. But at least there was progress. Now he felt that he didn't understand him at all.

He'd never been _this _weird with him.

"What's with you?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful and confident. "Did something crawl into your ass and die, or what?"

Roxas looked quite alarmed. Usually he'd just glare pointedly at him, or smile a little. But alarmed? Now he really was acting weird.

Roxas seemed to think for a second and then he looked away. "It's just I've been so mad at you I don't want you to… I…"

Oh. So that was it. He was just really mad at him. It figures. Roxas had always remembered his birthday. He just never imagined it would have upset him _that _much.

_Gees, teenagers really were hard work. _

Scratching the back of his neck, he smiled wearily. "If I had a heart I'm sure it would have broken."

Then, like magic, he was sure he heard sniggering. Roxas' shoulders were shaking visibly and his mouth was - it was covered by his hands. He was laughing at him. At last. He felt his chest relax with relief.

"I knew my charm would win you over eventually." He waggled his brows for extra effect.

Two bright blue eyes widened and then closed as he burst out in a loud barrel of laughter. Axel was… delighted? Was that what he was supposedly feeling. Oh well, it felt good at least.

"Axel, you're really-" Roxas' eyes widened.

* * *

It had taken a little bit of coaxing to actually be granted access into his best friends room and even more coaxing for him to actually listen to what he was saying. He wasn't greeted with the familiar cheeky grin that he was so accustomed to - he almost keeled over in shock - but a grim line that echoed with the dark embedded circles under his eyes.

Roxas looked a mess to say in the least. And it wasn't often; Roxas was usually in immaculate condition; sparkling blue eyes, rosy cheeks, flawlessly pale skin that glistened. Okay maybe that was altered - a little (a lot) - by his overactive imagination. But he still looked far from the 'normal' Roxas.

He tried to be his usual chirpy self but the dead, flat vibes he was receiving from Roxas was really killing his mood. That was hard to do.

"What do you want, Demyx?" Roxas asked tiredly. He looked mentally exhausted, too.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he half-lied.

Roxas still hadn't moved from the doorway. He was stood, back against the door as though guarding it (probably from Axel) and was watching him.

"You came. You saw. If there's nothing else then you should leave." The monotone in his voice was killing Demyx. He just wanted to hug him so badly, his fingers were itching to close the distance between them.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about-"

He was cut off sharply. "The arsehole?"

Meekly, Demyx nodded. It was better not to contradict his heartbroken friend at this moment in time, especially when they were alone… and Roxas was pretty scary when he was angry. He'd seen that cut on Axel's head after the 'keyblade incident'. It wasn't every pleasant. He was lucky that Demyx had a few spare hi-potions going around to stop the bleeding.

Ouch.

"What he did was really mean and unforgivable really," Demyx started, a little nervous under Roxas' death glare.

"Please tell me he didn't send you here to plead for him."

Smiling, although a little tensely, he shook his head no. "I decided to come for myself. I hate seeing two of my best buds like this…"

Roxas made a 'humph' sound.

"You know, Roxas, Zex forgot that it was our anniversary once and I forgave him. It hurt, though. I almost cried."

"Would you have forgiven him if said, after being reminded that it was you anniversary" - his voice was rising by the second - "that there was always next year?" He clenched his fists at his sides. "_Next year?_ What would be the point in that? Why can't he remember anything important without having to be reminded all the time? He even remembers _Zexion's _birthday!"

"Actually," Demyx said slowly. "I told him."

Annoyed, Roxas turned his head away, crossing his arms. "Beside the point."

_Man_, Demyx thought, chuckling inwardly, _he really is just a kid. Too cute._

"The point is that Axel is really sorry. He wants you to forgive him. He was even going to throw his own surprise party for you" - he covered his mouth with his hands, surprised - "not that's it's much of a surprise now."

Okay, there was no surprise party, but Roxas didn't need to know that did he. A little white lie wouldn't kill him, then again, his chest did tighten a little.

Roxas seemed warm to the idea, because for a moment he looked over with wide cerulean eyes, almost hopeful and then his face fell. "Was?"

_Damn, Demyx._

"Well, he… err… he may still be throwing you one. I'm not sure."

Shaking his mass of blonde hair, Roxas sighed dejectedly. "No, he probably forgot again. Idiot."

"You don't know that," he continued brightly. "You haven't seen him in three days."

Silence ensued and for Demyx it was a quite uncomfortable one. All he could do was watch and wait for Roxas' reply, if there was one. He seemed a little surprised to be honest and then his brows furrowed in deep thought. Roxas was a big thinker. He could always be found tucked neatly away in the library, dispersed in book and come to think of it, it was probably he and Zexion got along so well. Zexion was just a bookwork that happened to enjoy making fun out of people and one of those people had always been Demyx.

He though a little on how Zexion used to constantly tease him about his little intelligence and whatnot, but soon he eventually won him over with his music. A surprising thing really; one minute he was happily playing his music and the next he was crushed against the wall by Zexion, who he hadn't believed to be quite so strong. He hadn't even realised Zexion was gay, because apart from common belief, not all the member of the organisation were gay. Most were just bored… and with no women (Larxene didn't class a women here) around how better to fill their spare time other than with having hot butt-

"A lot can happen in three days," he said finally. "Look at the mess I am. Three days."

Demyx smiled encouragingly at him. "Axel is more of a mess than you."

Roxas looked at him again, surprised.

"Yeah, he's been moping around every day."

"You mean the last two days since he stopped annoying me through my door?" the younger boy mused, smiling slightly. But as quickly as the smile came, it went again.

"He just sits there. Thinking. I've never seen Axel like that before - he's a mess, Roxas. I mean it. You have to do something about it."

Roxas' face looked torn. He was probably contemplating staying in his shell for a few more days or doing the right thing and sorting things out before his face permanently stuck like that - all grey and aged. He didn't look well at all, but still, he managed to look cute. Somehow.

_Go, Demyx's power of persuasion._

"I think you should go and talk to him."

For a moment, Demyx was unsure whether Roxas was going to accept what he said, which was the truth, but a little bit more… emphasised. That's a good word for it. He was merely using the truth to his advantage for the greater good. It did work much to his delight, because for the first time that familiar lob-sided smile was shaping Roxas' lips.

"What's there to loose, huh, bud?" Demyx probed after another long, drawn-out minute.

Then, to his surprise, Roxas grinned. And it was the most radiant grin that he seemed to have seen in ages. "I knew you were just the messenger," he said simply.

Demyx smirked in spite of himself.

_Job done._

* * *

Thankies for reading ^_^  
Reviews are appreciated and will reply to them all :)

Rose  
x


	3. Messed Up

Chapter Three

**Axel really was quite a character and just every bit as much of an idiot as he had originally expected. Zexion had always had a knack for judging people quite well. He just found them easy to it.**

**It was a gift.**

**He just couldn't stop himself from laughing at all the pathetically conceited attempts to woo him - Roxas - over. It was actually kind of embarrassing, as a fellow male, to observe such a ridiculous displace and surely Axel knew just how much of fool he looked at that moment in time, however it never seemed to stop him from doing more.**

"**I knew my charm would win you over eventually," Axel said in a low voice and then - then he **_**waggled **_**his brows at him! At him!**

_**Wait until I tell Demyx all of this. **_

"**Axel, you're really-" **

**There it was the signal. He could smell Demyx coming closer and he wasn't alone. The other presence had to have been Roxas; it was sweet, pure. Similar to Demyx, but his was more like Candyfloss and he loved that smell. But with each tantalising breath, he could almost taste it becoming stronger and stronger. This meant that he had only little time left to finish the plan. **

"**I really what?" Axel asked, still looking pleased with himself. "I'm great?"**

"**Not quite," he remarked, rolling his eyes. **

_**Damn. I need to be more Roxas-like. What did Demyx say to do… Think.**_

**Axel's face didn't even falter. "You're right. I'm not being generous to myself there. How about.. Amazing? Yeah, that sounds right."**

**Zexion tried not to scoff at this point, which was hard considering. It just proved how much of an idiot Axel really was for complimenting himself - who does that? Moreover, the word amazing didn't apply for him at all; he couldn't even manage to keep his own boyfriend that he claimed to care for so much and he was proof of that (thanks to Demyx). He wouldn't even have to be in this situation, worrying about what to do next so that Axel's relationship could possibly be salvaged and all he was doing was deciding how **_**amazing **_**he was.**

_**Gees, get a grip.**_

**Instead, took his mind off that annoying little fact he had just wasted even more time thinking about. He let it wonder back over the current situation, his thoughts racing over what it was he had to do next. He really had forgotten, yet he knew from the strengthening of Demyx's - quite wonderful - smell that his time was getting shorter.**

**His mind kept turning up blank, like a white canvas awaiting that little bit of inspiration before the artist could devise something great, only in this case, Zexion was more of a man of science. However, science, for once served no purpose for him in this situation. He had to seep into the darkened depths of his mind to surmise some sort of solution - anything that would solve this huge problem at hand.**

**What was he going to do? What was he -**

_**Aha. Demyx said to compose… no… compromise? Oh! Now he remembered, but…**_

**How the hell was he going to do that? The only thing he could think of was to -**

_**No way am I going to do that. I'm not sticking my -**_

**Was there any other way, though? He really couldn't conjure up anymore ideas in the limited time he had left. He cursed himself mentally for abusing his time to make fun of Axel rather than actually solving the problem of somehow making Roxas jealous.**

_**He'd never live it down if he -**_

**Panic was steadily increasing and Demyx's scent was strong enough to pin-point him to being just around the corner, in the corridor leading to this room. It would be a matter of seconds. If he could just quickly get -**

_**Here it goes. **_

**He thanked his high heavens that Axel, at least, didn't have any extra facial hair. **

**Moustache's tickled.**

…

**Roxas couldn't get there fast enough. He was certain now that he really did want to see Axel just so he could hit him where it hurts - that's what he told himself, at least. Actually, he really just wanted to see him after all that Demyx had told him. He knew that he was in the wrong and had to apologise. He had hurt Axel a lot and he was a really nice guy - he didn't deserve it.**

**However, sometimes Axel could be a pain in the backside, especially when he forgot things. For instance, like his birthday, which was tomorrow, they'd been discussing what they should do for Zexion's birthday which was a day later than his and yet, when he mentioned his own birthday, Axel had shot him a blank look. He'd even asked him when his birthday was! But the thing that annoyed him the most was that he remembered when someone who - he constantly reminded him - he hated, no despised and not his own boyfriends that he claimed to love.**

**After reminding him again when he birthday was, Axel had this sheepish grin on his face and told him he'd **_**try **_**and remember next year. **_**Try.**_** But he'd sure as hell remember when Zexion's birthday is no matter what.**

_**What an Ass.**_

**Taking deep, calm breaths he disallowed himself to get worked up 'over something so silly', as Demyx had earlier put it. Hearing that had calmed him down a lot when he realised that there are worse things Axel could have done and he did **_**try **_**to apologise (numerous times, which Roxas ignored), so he was allowed some credit for that. Surely all his anger wasn't misplaced, though. He had a right to be angry after being together for a year and knowing each other for three.**

"**I hate this corridor," Demyx whined, shrinking closer to Roxas. "It's too dark."**

**Rolling his eyes, Roxas fought off the urge to chuckle. It wasn't that bad, but in comparison to the other gleaming white walls of the towers, these bare stony, aged ones were a whole change of scenery altogether. This place was nearing the basement, after all.**

"**If Marluxia practically lives down here, then you'll survive," Roxas reassured him. **

_**Him and his 'Flower Powers'. It's hilarious.**_

**Demyx emitted a small laugh. It echoed slightly. "I guess, but he should do something about these walls. He made the garden so pretty."**

"**Xemnas would probably castrate him if he did that, even though there seems to be more flowers everyday."**

"**Axel seems to like them," Demyx said. "He keeps coming down here."**

**He clenched his fists at his sides at the mention of Axel. Was Axel really as messed up as Demyx has said he was? Sure all the way from his room till now all he'd been saying was how much Axel needed him and that he was extremely sorry, but Roxas had always been one of those 'see to believe' type people.**

**He couldn't fully trust other people opinions.**

"**Must have got bored upstairs without my company. He's never been down here before."**

**Demyx looked surprised. "He probably just never tells you. You might never have noticed because it's like a jungle in there. There's always some weird experiment of Vexen's lurking around to jump out at you." His voice had that whiny tone again.**

"**Nice. Just what I wanted to hear before I go in there."**

"**Sorry," Demyx said meekly.**

**Footsteps echoed off the walls as he followed Demyx into the garden chamber. Vines swept from under the door arch into the hallway, little white lilies clutching to the long, twisting arms; Marluxia was very creative. The scent of nature overwhelmed him as he stepped further in the green abyss, almost shyly - it wasn't often that he came here. He was too afraid that Marluxia might have created a man-eating plant somewhere.**

"**Are you sure he's in here?" he asked Demyx a little uncertainly. "I can't see him."**

**Demyx nodded in affirmative. "Yeah, he was when I saw him earlier."**

"**How much earlier?" Roxas pressed, looking around cautiously. His glove got caught on a branch and it snapped a little as he tugged hard to free it.**

"**Just before I came to see you," he answered with a sheepish smile.**

**Roxas rolled his eyes. He bet Demyx had somehow planned this because Axel, as far as he knew, never really came here. He suspected that he shared the same fears as him; they really were two peas in a pod-**

**He saw a flash of red hair then and unthinkingly cut through the branches towards it, a grin on his face. He'd recognise those overly long red spikes anywhere. **

"**Demyx, I found him!" **

**The other blonde didn't hesitate to follow him through the forestation and Roxas noticed that there was an anxious expression across his face. He brushed it off as just his imagination. All the loose pollen was making his head hurt a little. It was lucky wasn't allergic… or he didn't think so.**

**There was a thinning in the brush and Roxas found himself emerging in a opening, in which was a few benches and some sort of… pond? Well, whatever it was the water didn't look very appealing; it was all green and murky and -**

_**What the hell?**_

**He suddenly stopped moving; a sharp pain sped across his chest. His fists clenched and his jaw locked at the unforgivable sight before him. Locked in each others arms were Zexion and Axel, neither seemingly swift to let go. They were doing more than that and Roxas could quite vividly see the saliva being exchanged between them. And from the pained expression strewn across Demyx's face, who had frozen solid next to him, he could see it too.**

"**Messed up, huh?" Roxas drawled, more to himself than anyone else.**

_**This whole situation was messed up.**_


End file.
